1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of voltage source circuits, and particularly to voltage source circuits capable of producing multiple output voltages having different characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage source circuits, which provide one or more output voltages, are well-known. Typically, such a circuit produces one or more output voltages, all of which have similar characteristics. For example, a voltage source might provide a temperature independent output voltage. Alternatively, an output voltage which is proportional to temperature might be provided. The desired characteristics of the circuit's output voltage would be determined based on the application for which the voltage is used.
One voltage source circuit which provides a temperature independent output voltage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,012 to Tuthill. This “switching bandgap reference” employs first and second pn junctions which conduct first and second currents to establish first and second base-emitter voltages at first and second nodes. An operational amplifier has its non-inverting input connected to the second node and its inverting input connected to the first node through an input capacitor. A feedback capacitor is connected between the amplifier's inverting input and its output, and a switch is connected across the feedback capacitor.
The circuit operates with first and second clocks which initiate first and second operating phases. During the first phase, the switch is closed such that the op amp operates as a follower, and the second output current is made greater than the first output current; the resulting ΔVbe between the first and second nodes is applied across the input capacitor via the op amp. During the second phase, the switch is opened and the second output current is made less than the first output current, thereby creating another ΔVbe term between the first and second nodes. At the end of the second phase, the amplifier's output voltage contains both proportional-to-absolute-temperature (PTAT) and complementary-to-absolute-temperature (CTAT) voltage terms. When the circuit is properly arranged, these terms sum to produce a temperature stabilized voltage at the amplifier output.
This circuit design is capable of providing an output voltage having a particular characteristic—i.e., a temperature stabilized voltage. However, it is unable to provide an output voltage having different characteristics, should such a voltage be needed by a particular application.